Turn Order
As per usual in strategy games and TCG's, a game of Complex Plains Unbounded progresses through turns, and the turns progess through a number of phases. These phases are, in order, Casting, Action and Channeling. It's also important to note that the start and end of a turn also count as phases, in which certain effects may activate. In addition, all continuous effects will TICK during a turn change unless they were put into play that turn. Casting After the start of the turn, the game will move into the Casting Phase. During this phase, all effects with a turn counter of 0 will resolve. This means that any effects that would activate at the start of a turn will do so before, for example, the activation of a stack or the desummoning of a unit. Stacks activate last of all Casting Phase effects, and turn player's stacks always activate first. Stacks are activated in any order the owner chooses, unlike other effects. When all stacks have been resolved, the Movement Phase starts. Action This phase consists of two parts: moving and attacking. During this phase, turn player is allowed to move any owned unit a number of squares equal or less than that unit's Movement stat. Players may not move a unit to a square occupied by another friendly unit, nor is it allowed to move a unit to a higher square with an Elevation difference of two or more. While it is allowed to move a unit to any lower square, this will cause that unit to take FALL DAMAGE. Certains effects may also impede your movement. Units with an Area other than [ ] can exercise a different type of movement as well. Instead of moving one square, they can rotate 90 degrees around any square they occupy. In the Action Phase, units can also engage in battle with one another. There are two types of attack: ranged and melee. When an owned unit occupy the same square as an enemy unit, you can choose to have that unit perform a melee attack. If you do, your unit's Attack is deducted from your opponent's unit's Health and vice-versa. The fact that your unit also takes damage is known as a counterattack. Some units have the ability to perform ranged attacks, given that the attack target is within a certain range. This range is specified in the ability itself. When tracing the path to the unit's attack target, you have to trace the shortest path possible. Units can not counterattack ranged attack. During this phase, it's important to remember that while you can move and attack with one unit before doing the same with another, a unit must move before it attacks. In short, when a unit has attacked, it can't move that turn. Channeling The Channeling Phase is the last official phase of a turn, but it is perhaps the most important. During this stage, turn player may place a stack on the field. However, it is only allowed to place a stack a certain number of squares from an owned unit or structure. This is known as casting range. Casting range is, by default, 5 squares for players, 1 for units and 2 for structures. Instead of placing a stack during this phase, turn player may activate an Instant without this activation being in response to anything. Turn player is not allowed to place a stack and activate an Instant on the same turn. Category:Rules